1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for delivering sound, and more particularly, methods, systems, and computer programs for simulating the source of the sound in a three-dimensional space.
2. Description of the Related Art
A growing trend in the computer gaming industry is the development of games that increase the interaction between user and gaming system, and that provide a more realistic experience for the player. One way of accomplishing a richer interactive experience is by utilizing surround systems that deliver a plurality of sounds originating in a plurality of speakers. However, current surround systems do not take into account the physical aspects of the user, the location of the user, the movement of the user, or the virtual location of virtual objects within a physical three-dimensional space.
In some environments, such as a movie theater, the sound is delivered under the assumption that the viewers are looking at the screen. Since the sound is delivered to the group of users, the sound delivery does not take into account the characteristics of the user, or the actual location of the user with reference to the speakers generating the sound.
In another scenario, when a user is listening to music coming from a portable device, the listening experience is different when the sound is coming directly from the portable device than when the user is wearing headphones.
It is in this context that embodiments of the invention arise.